Always With Me
by Purplelicious Violetta
Summary: Discont!/"Apa kau membawa ibumu juga di perkemahan nanti, Sakura?"/Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri berdenyut-denyut./"Aku khawatir, bisa-bisa Naruto geger otak."/"Dia malaikat, atau hanya aku yang terlalu naif menganggapnya sebagai malaikat?"


**ALWAYS WITH ME**

a naruto fanfiction

by

Purplelicious Violetta

.

Diclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genres : Romance – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OOC – Normal's PoV – AU – Some words (maybe) miss understand

Summary: "Apa kau membawa ibumu juga di perkemahan nanti, Sakura?"/Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri berdenyut-denyut./"Aku khawatir, bisa-bisa Naruto geger otak."/"Dia malaikat, atau hanya aku yang terlalu naif menganggapnya sebagai malaikat?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**alwayswithme-**prolog

"Hinata, bagaimana tawaranku kemarin?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak tenang –walau sebenarnya ia ingin gadis indigo dihadapannya menerima tawarannya –sebagai anggota komite siswa sekolah. Sementara gadis dihadapannya tampak sedikit gugup karena sang ketua komite siswa ini 'melamarnya' langsung sebagai anggotanya. Apalagi ia adalah salah satu siswa terpopuler di Konoha-gakuen.

"Um, tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa," ucap sang gadis merendah.

Gaara –sang ketua komite siswa terdiam sejenak. Hanya suara angin semilir yang berhembus agak kuat di atap sekolah. "Tidak masalah. Kau adalah siswa teladan di Konoha-_gakuen_. Misiku adalah membuat siswa-siswa Konoha-_gakuen_ meneladani sikap teladanmu," ucap Gaara –sedikit memohon.

Gaara terus meyakinkan Hinata supaya bersedia menjadi anggota komite siswa. "Bagaimana, Hinata? Aku akan sangat kecewa jika kau menolak tawaranku!" ucap Gaara memaksa.

"Ba…baiklah. Aku bersedia."

_**- always with me -**_

"Hinata, kau anggota komite siswa juga 'kan?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakangnya. Gadis yang ditanyapun langsung menjawab.

"Benar. Ada yang bisa kubantu, Haruno-san?"

Sakura segera mengambil kursi disekitar bangku Hinata dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Gaara bilang, pulang sekolah ini kita akan mengadakan rapat sebentar," ucap Sakura.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya menandakan isyarat 'tidak tahu'. "Entahlah. Tapi kata Gaara tadi, rapat tentang pelantikan pengurus komite siswa yang baru. Kau tahu '_kan_ tradisi senior-senior kita melantik anggota komite siswa?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng sejenak."Maaf. Aku tidak tahu. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya aku bukan pengurus komte siswa. Baru tahun ini saja Gaara memintaku bergabung," jawab Hinata polos. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan keraguan.

Sakura menatap Hinata. "Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, nanti kau jangan pulang dulu ya! Kita hanya rapat sebentar saja," pesan Sakura –sang wakil ketua komite siswa. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, Haruno-san. Aku akan datang pada rapat sore ini!" janji Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk sejenak, lalu berdiri. "Yosh. Aku akan menunggumu di aula." Sakura mengembalikan kursi yang ia duduki ke posisinya semula, kemudian pergi dari kelas Hinata.

Hinata menatap punggung Sakura sampai sosok itu hilang dari pandangannya.

"…"

Gadis indigo itu terus terdiam sampai bel pertanda istirahat telah usai berbunyi.

_**- always with me | purplelicious violetta –**_

"Apa sudah berkumpul semuanya?" tanya Sakura saat memasuki aula. Sekumpulan siswa disana langsung menatap kearah Sakura.

"Sepertinya begitu, Sakura-chan," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya itu menyiratkan jika pemuda ini menyukai sosok gadis berambut pink itu.

"Dimana Gaara?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya. "Maaf, Teman-teman. Lokasi rapat kita pindah di kelas 3-A. Gaara baru saja menyuruhku untuk memanggil kalian," ucap Sakura.

Beberapa temannya tampak kecewa.

"Ah, menyebalkan! Kenapa kita harus pindah? Lebih nyaman disini –ruangannya luas, ada pendingin udara, dan pas untuk rapat," gumam Ino kecewa.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas 3-A. Ayo!" ajak Sakura. Ia mulai berjalan keluar dari aula tersebut –diikuti Naruto, dan para anggota lainnya.

Sementara Hinata sedang terburu-buru menuju aula. Ia sudah terlambat 15 menit –karena harus menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kurenai-sensei. Namun saat tiba disana, ia tidak melihat seorang pun.

"Rapatnya tidak jadi atau sudah selesai ya?" gumam Hinata. "Tidak mungkin jika rapatnya tidak jadi. Jika tidak jadi pun, Gaara-san atau Sakura-san pasti memberitahuku," gumamnya lagi.

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu di aula. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi-kursi merah yang berada dalam aula. Aula ini sebenarnya adalah panggung musik. di atas panggung terdapat sebuah piano hitam yang terawat.

Sesekali Hinata melirik arlojinya. Sudah 5 menit ia menunggu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

**From : Kiba-kun**

_Hinata, kau dimana? Rapatnya sudah dimulai di kelas 3-A_

Hinata langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berlari menuju ruang kelas 3-A.

_**- always with me | purplelicious violetta -**_

"…Bagian konsumsi akan di urus oleh Sakura dan Ino. Dan bagian…," belum selesai Gaara mengucapkan instruksinya, matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sedang terengah-engah di pintu ruang kelas. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu juga melihat kearah gadis yang dilihat Gaara. Kecuali satu orang –pemuda berwajah stoic di sudut ruangan sambil menatap keluar jendela. Kepalanya ia pangku dengan kedua tangannya yang bertaut.

"Go…gomenasai," ucapnya sambil mengatur napas –karena lelah berlari.

"Masuklah, Hinata," perintah Gaara –dengan wajah dinginnya.

Hinata langsung memasuki ruangan setelah mendapat izin dari Gaara. Ia duduk tepat dibelakang Kiba yang kemudian berbisik kepadanya.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Kiba lirih.

Hinata meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. "Kurenai-sensei memintaku menyusun proposal. Kemudian aku menunggu di aula, tapi tidak ada orang."

Kiba hanya mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan instruksi Gaara. Sedangkan Hinata masih mengatur napasnya. Rambutnya sedikit basah karena peluh yang mengucur dari kepalanya. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang duduk di sudut ruangan sambil menerawang keluar jendela. Sinar jingga matahari menerpa wajah itu, membuat Hinata terkesan pada pemuda itu.

_**- always with me | purplelicious violetta -**_

"…"

Hinata tak berani menatap mata lavender dihadapannya. Pria dihadapannya terkesan seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin baginya. Hinata hanya duduk bersila –kedua tangannya tampak gugup diatas kedua lututnya.

"Silakan. Aku mengizinkanmu," ucap pria itu. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Senyuman simpul mulai bersemi diwajah manisnya.

"Arigatou, otou-sama."

Pria itu hanya menatap gadis dihadapannya tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian pergi dari ruang tengah itu.

_**- always with me | purplelicious violetta -**_

Pemuda bermata onyx ini memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya. Kemudian memasukkan beberapa makanan ringan ke dalam tas ranselnya.

Tok tok tok..  
>Suara ketukan pintu diikuti oleh suara lembut seorang gadis. "Sumimasen!"<p>

Sasuke tampak tidak suka dengan pemilik suara lembut tadi. Sasuke mengabaikan tamunya pagi itu. Ia kembali menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dia bawa.

Tok tok tok..  
>Lagi.<p>

Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Sasuke?"

Setelah menyiapkan segala keperluannya, Sasuke langsung beranjak menuju pintu depan.

"Ohayou, Sasuke!" gadis itu tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya sejenak. "Hn." Kemudian berlalu melewati gadis cantik itu. Sedangkan gadis tadi tidak putus asa menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Aku membawakan bento untukmu, Sasuke!" ucap gadis itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak bento berukuran sedang. "Ibuku yang membuatkan," lanjut gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak senang. Kemudian berjalan mendahului gadis itu sambil menenteng bentonya.

Gadis dibelakangkan mulai tampak murung. Ia berjalan lebih cepat –supaya langkahnya sejajar dengan langkah jenjang Sasuke. Lagi –ia memasang wajah cerianya didepan pemuda itu.

"Kau bawa apa saja, Sasuke? Ingat, kita berkemah 3 hari 3 malam. Bawalah bekal yang cukup untukmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya berdecih kesal. "Apa kau membawa ibumu untuk memasakkan makanan untukmu, Sakura?" sindir Sasuke. Walau nadanya datar, namun kata-kata Sasuke sangat tajam –sehingga membuat gadis yang tadi sejajar dengannya diam tak berkutik.

Sasuke menyeringai. Setidaknya Sakura sudah berhenti mengganggu cuaca cerahnya pagi ini.

"Yo, Teme!"

Sasuke kembali berdecih. Langkahnya berhenti dan menatap pemuda seusianya berlari kecil kearahnya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu tersenyum ceria seperti biasa. Kemudian mata sapphire-nya menatap lekat sekotak bento yang ditenteng Sasuke.

"Wow, bento!" ucapnya girang.

Sasuke menatap pemuda hiperaktif didepannya –kemudian beralih pada kotak bento ditangannya.

"Katakan saja jika kau mau, Dobe!" Naruto hanya memamerkan senyumannya kepada sahabatnya itu. "Cepat. Jangan sampai terlambat, jika kau masih menyayangi kepalamu," pesan Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

Sasuke berbalik –menatap Naruto sambil menyeringai, "Gaara bisa saja menebas kepalamu jika kau terlambat."

_**- always with me | purplelicious violetta –**_

"Shikamaru, suruh yang lain segera naik ke bus. Lebih cepat kita sampai, akan lebih baik."

"Mendokusai!" gerutu Shikamaru seperti biasa. Pemuda berkuncir nanas itu langung melesat meraih sebuah alat pengeras suara untuk memanggil teman-temannya. Ia berdiri didepan pintu bus. "Perhatian, untuk seluruh anggota komite siswa diharapkan bersiap naik ke dalam bus. Jadwal kita akan dimajukan beberapa menit lebih awal."

Sedangkan Gaara yang merasa puas akan kinerja wakilnya itu hanya mengulum senyuman. Matanya melihat ke sekelilingnya –mencari satu sosok yang sedang dinantinya. Ia sengaja menunggu sosok itu –hanya ingin berbincang, walau hanya satu kalimat yang bisa diucapkannya.

"O..ohayou, Gaara-kun," sapa seorang gadis dari arah belakangnya. "Maaf, jika aku terlambat," ucap gadis itu seraya tersenyum malu-malu.

Gaara kembali mengulum senyumannya –hanya tersenyum tipis, namun membuat gadis itu semakin _nervous_ dihadapannya. "Ohayou, Hinata. Kau tidak terlambat. Aku hanya menyuruh mereka bersiap di dalam bus," jawab Gaara.

Hinata hanya memperhatikan teman-teman seanggotanya memasuki bus satu per satu.

"Berikan saja ranselmu pada Kiba dan Lee di dekat bagasi. Tidak perlu dibawa kedalam bus," ucap Gaara yang melihat Hinata tampak terbebani karena menggendong ransel di punggungnya tampak berat. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan permisi untuk menaruh ranselnya.

_**- always with me | purplelicious violetta -**_

"Hinata, kau datang juga? Aku khawatir ayahmu tidak mengizinkanmu," ucap Kiba saat Hinata menghampirinya. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan langsung menaruh ranselnya ke dalam bagasi bus.

"Beliau mengizinkanku."

Kiba membantu memasukkan ransel Hinata saat sang pemilik mengalami kesulitan.

"Arigatou!" ucapnya ceria.

"Apa kalian tidak membawa apa-apa kedalam bus selama perjalanan nanti?" tanya Lee pada Hinata dan Kiba. Keduanya langsung menatap Lee. "Aku hanya membawa snack untukku dan Akamaru," ucap Kiba. "Sebaiknya kau juga membawa makanan ringan atau syal, Hinata. Perjalanan kita sepertinya agak panjang," pesan Kiba lagi.

Hinata hanya menerawang lingkaran kecil mata Kiba. "Akamaru?"

Kiba mundur beberapa langkah dan memandang kearah jendela bus yang persis diatas bagasi bus. Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah jendela. Hinata melihat kearah jendela yang ditunjuk Kiba. Tampak seekor anjing kecil putih dengan corak coklat kehitaman di sekitar mulutnya. Makhluk kecil itu mengibaskan ekornya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sehingga memberi kesan lucu.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Apa boleh membawa Akamaru?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit khawatir. Kiba hanya berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tahu, kan, aku dan Akamaru adalah soulmate sejati. Lebih baik aku keluar dari anggota komite siswa dari pada meninggalkan Akamaru dalam perjalanan ini.

_**- always with me | purplelicious violetta –**_

Suasana dalam bus ini sangat tenang. Tidak ada suara rebut –hanya terkadang terdengar suara cekikikan atau bisikan. Apalagi suara Naruto yang –atau dapat dikatakan sangat mengganggu pendengaran teman-temannya. Yah, sejak awal perjalanan, Naruto sedang mati-matian menarik perhatian Sakura dengan menggodanya –mungkin Sakura menganggapnya sangat mengganggunya.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam, Naruto?" bentak Sakura sembari memberi _death glare_ pada Naruto. Dan tidak tertinggal pula sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan indah dikepala bagian kanan Naruto –sehingga tampak seperti benjolan.

"Ittai, Sakura-chan!"

Namun, Sakura malah memberikan bonus satu pukulan lagi di kepala bagian kiri Naruto. "Sudah aku bilang, diam, Naruto!" bentak gadis itu lagi. "Aku ingin duduk didekat Ino dan Tenten saja!" Gadis pink itu langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan pindah 3 baris kedepan.

Naruto hanya memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Sedangkan beberapa orang lainnya hanya terkikik.

"Aku khawatir, bisa-bisa Naruto geger otak," celoteh Kiba yang duduk dibelakang kursi Naruto bersama Hinata dan Shino.

Shino melihat kearah Kiba –namun ekspresinya tidak dapat dilihat oleh kedua temannya. Kacamata hitamnya dan juga syal abu-abu tebalnya menutupi hampir seluruh garis wajahnya. "Jangan membuatku merasa horror karena tatapanmu, Shino!" gerutu Kiba.

Hinata yang melihat polah sahabatnya hanya terkikik pelan dibarengi dengan gonggongan pelan Akamaru. Hinata memang tidak banyak bicara, namun sahabat-sahabatnya itu tidak mempermasalahkannya. Malah kebanyakan orang bilang, mereka adalah trio sahabat aneh. Hinata yang pendiam, Shino yang sangat misterius –jenius, dan Kiba yang sangat aktif dalam kegiatan sosial. Semua karakter mereka sangat bertolak belakang satu sama lain.

"Tidakkah kau merasa khawatir, Hinata? Bagaimana pun, Naruto dulu pernah mengisi hatimu, bukan?" tanya Kiba dengan mimic yang berbeda. Hinata terperanjat. Ia menatap Kiba dengan tatapan terkejut. Sementara Kiba hanya tersenyum lembut.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. "Jika Naruto-kun geger otak, tentu saja aku khawatir. Tapi, saat ini berbeda. Naruto-kun tidak lagi ada dihatiku. Dan, aku senang jika akhirnya Naruto-kun bersama Sakura-san. Mereka sangat cocok," ungkapnya.

Pernyataan tadi membuatnya merasa sangat lega. Akhirnya dia mengakui jika Naruto lebih baik dengan Sakura.

"Benarkah?"

Namun tanggapan Kiba selanjutnya tidak ditanggapi Hinata. Matanya terpaku oleh sebuah sosok bak malaikat yang ditangkap indera penglihatannya. Wajah itu lagi –yang berpangku pada kedua punggung tangannya. Matanya menerawang keluar jendela bus.

"Apakah dia malaikat, atau aku yang terlalu naïf menganggap dia adalah malaikat?" gumam Hinata dalam hati. Ada yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Semakin lama rasa itu semakin menyesakkan hatinya.

"Dia Sasuke."

Teguran Kiba sukses membuyarkan lamunannya akan pemuda yang ditatapnya. Merasa tertangkao basah tengah mengamati pemuda itu, Hinata menjadi salah tingkah. "N…nani?" Kiba hanya tersenyum sesaat.

"Hanya gadis murahan yang rela melakukan apa saja agar dekat dengannya," ujar Kiba. Hinata tak berani menatap kearah Sasuke lagi. Ia hanya tertunduk karena gugup dan juga malu. "Tapi, aku mengenalmu, Hinata. Kau bukanlah gadis murahan itu," ujar Kiba lagi. Ia menatap Akamaru yang sedang terkantuk dipangkuannya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dingin.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**To Be Continue**

.

a/n: Epilog asal ketik dari Author gaje nan idiot ini #kick. Fic ini adalah fic multichapter pertama Author –fic pertama juga setelah sekian lama terkena WB *gaknanya. Yasud.. review ya.. kritik-kritik boleh, tapi jangan sampe ng-flame yah..

..R E V I E W..


End file.
